1. Field of the Invention/Technical Field
The following is xe2x80x98A statement of the field of art to which the invention pertainsxe2x80x99:
1. U.S. Class 438 Field of Search: 438/660
2. U.S. Class 604 Field of Search: 604/254
3. U.S. Class 244 Field of Search: 244/158R
4. U.S. Class 600 Field of Search: 600/409
5. U.S. Class 310 Field of Search: 310/90.5
6. U.S. Class 313 Field of Search: 313/402
7. U.S. Class 427 Field of Search: 427/571
8. U.S. Class 114 Field of Search: 114/312
9. U.S. Class 273 Field of Search: 273/345
10. U.S. Class 359 Field of Search: 359/296
11. U.S. Class 244 Field of Search: 244/1R
12. U.S. Class 60 Field of Search: 60/203.1
2. Description of the Related Art/Background Art
Present patents describe the use of gravity, magnetic, electrical, electromagnetic, or other artificial fields to remove voids in via (heated vias) holes in integrated circuits using magnetic repulsion (Linliu and Kung, 1999), to attract magnetic objects (Wing, 1996), and to maintain or connect satellite orbits about the moon with the assistance of the moon""s gravitational pull (i.e. after the satellite has been placed in orbit . . . ) (Dulck, 1996). Patents for magnetic fields describe the use of such fields to move electrodes within closed vessels or tubes filled with a physiologic saline (Takeda, et al., 1999), to stably suspend in a non-contacting manner, by the combination of high temperature superconductor and a ferromagnetic member (Higuchi, et al., 1999), to at least compensate for the earth""s magnetic field in at least two fields and an excitable coil to compensate for the component of the earth""s magnetic field in the third direction (De Wit, et al., 1999), and to deflect charged species produced by a laser beam (Radhakrishnan, Gouri, 1999). McDaniel, et al. (1980) describe the use of magnetic fields to repel or attract permanent magnets in specially configured, non magnetic material as a part of a game used for entertainment purposes. Patents for magnetic fields also describe the use of magnetic fields to detect magnetic field mines (Bornhofft and Irenkler, 1986).
Patents for electrical fields describe the use of electrical fields to align and rotate electrically and optically anisotropic spheroidal balls in a substrate (Sheridon, 1998). Criswell (1993) describes the use of lasers or electromagnetic fields to energize the propellant trail of a rocket for combustion. Kare (1992) describes the use of a focused (using focusing mirrors) laser or electromagnetic energy to break down air or other fluids creating plasma. The plasma, which has absorbed energy from the laser, grows in volume and provides thrust.
The patents described above do not address the use of gravitational, magnetic, electrical, electromagnetic, or other fields only to directly elevate and manipulate objects (i.e. without converting laser or electromagnetic energy into fueled propulsive energy) similarly as objects are elevated and manipulated in rotary-wing and non-WinG-wing flight. Nor do the patents described above address the use of gravitational, magnetic, electric, electromagnetic, or other fields (only) to transport larger objects (i.e. without converting laser or electromagnetic energy into fueled propulsive energy) similar to automotive, machinery, or other modes of people or larger object transport (i.e. without converting laser or electromagnetic energy into fueled propulsive energy). Note that the present WinG-wing and non-WinG-wing modes of flight generally require the use of flammable, combustible, or other fuels.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides a mode of elevating and manipulating objects similar to wing and non-wing flight using gravitational, magnetic, electrical, electromagnetic, or other fields (i.e. without converting laser or electromagnetic energy into fueled propulsive energy). The present invention also provides a mode of transporting larger objects similarly to automotive, machinery, or other modes of people or larger object transport.
It is the object of the invention to a) provide a mode by which objects may be elevated and manipulated by gravitational, magnetic, electric, electromagnetic, or other fields, b) provide a mode of flight comparable to WinG-wing and non-WinG-wing flight, and c) provide a mode of transport comparable to people and larger object transport such as automotive and machinery modes of transport.